Sarig Yogir
General Information Bon (until 680) Vajrayana (since 680) |culture = Oirat (Mongol)|tech_group = Eastern Nomadic (until 750) Nomadic (since 750) |capital = Tsaidam (2459)|rank = Kingdom|government = Steppe Nomads|development = Start: 7}} is a Vajrayana Oriat steppe nomad located in the Amdo area, Tibet region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; rising during the 'Holy Roman Empire' era. Emerging from land controlled by Bon countries: and at the start of the year 1038, the horde will border fellow Vajrayana countries ( west and north), - Tengri-Vajrayana countries ( northwest), Bon countries ( southeast) and uncolonized native land southwest. The horde will be annexed by - Tengri-Vajrayana at the start of the year 1227, but will be released by Confucian at the start of the year 1368. Finally, the horde will be annexed by Sunni at the start of year 1472, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Country is called "Sarigyogir" in the mod files. See also: Han, Xiongnu, Tibet, Karashahr, Yarkand, Mongol Empire Decisions Reform Great Yuan * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: , , , or ** Culture Group is Mongol ** The Primary Culture is not Khitan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not at war ** Stability at least 2 ** Own core province(s): Kaifen (688), Xilin Gol (723), Beezin (1816), Kharkhorum (2891), Xuanhua (696) and Xiangyang (2490) ** All Mongol, Chahar, Khalkha, Oirat and Uyghur Primary Culture provinces must be ruled by the country or not-tributary vassals ** If the "Mandate of Heaven" DLC is present then: *** Is the Emperor of China *** If DLC not present: **** Government Rank must be Empire * Effect(s): ** Beezin (1816): *** Gain 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower *** Renamed to "Khanbaliq" *** Becomes the Capital ** Xilin Gol (723): *** Renamed to "Xanadu" ** Shenandoah (2136): *** Renamed to "Zhongdu" ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Gain a permanent claim on Subcontinent(s): China ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Manchuria, Mongolia, and Tibet ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Can embrace Great Yuan Ideas and Traditions Horde Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Aggressive Expansion Impact ** -5 Years of Separatism * Ambition: ** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier * Ideas: ** The Life of a Steppe Warrior: *** -20.0% Land Attrition ** Traditions of the Great Khan: *** +20.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** Horse Supplies: *** -5.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** Steppe Leaders: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock ** The Tradition of Conquest: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Logistics of the Khan: *** +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** The Glory of Conquest: *** +25.0% National Manpower Modifier Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Bon countries Category:Vajrayana countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Oirat countries Category:Holy Roman Empire (era) Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Mongol countries Category:Eastern Nomadic (Tech) Category:Nomadic (tech) Category:Steppe Nomads